Mischief and Spikes
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Loki thought Scarlet had done it all. Loki believed no one except for him and two other people remember the previous timeline Scarlet had bend. Loki honestly believed things would go differently. Even when he discovers Thor is going to be crowned. Loki is wrong. For Knight, things are about to become a little more...interesting. Per say. With mischief and spikes.
1. I can trust someone like you

I had to tell Knight, besides, keeping it back for too long will probably will end out terribly. I take Knight to the side a month before Thor's coronation. Knight looks at me, puzzled, as to why I took her to a private place near the castle. It is getting dark out.

"What is it?" Knight asks.

"I...forgot to tell you something." I said.

Knight raises a brow.

"Something?" Knight repeats. "What kind of something are you talking about?"

"Bed time stories," I said. "Which one of them stand out to you?"

"The winter gear one," Knight said.

"...I never heard of the winter gear one," I said.

"Well," Knight said. "It teaches a lesson to be ready in winter, especially when visiting Jotunheim."

"Knight," I said. "I am a Frost Giant."

Knight blinks, absorbing the information, and then she looks confused.

"You look Asgardian," Knight said, taking a good look at me. "How can you be a Frost Giant?"

I willingly change before Knight.

Knight pinches her skin, rubs her eyes, and then takes a double look at me.

"You look better than the average Frost Giant," Knight said. "Blue looks good on you." My Frost Giant half went away. "Who else knows you are a Frost Giant?"

"Frigga,Odin, and Thor." I said. "I am not an Odinson."

Knight's face turns into a 'what kind of joke are you pulling on me?' kind of one.

"Excuse me?" Knight asks.

"I am not an Odinson," I repeat.

"That is a load of crap," Knight said. "You live among the royals and have been referred to as...part of the family."

"Knight," I said, taking her hand. "My real father is Laufey."

"...Pardon?" Knight asks, dumbfounded by the news yet she looks a little comforted.

"My last name isn't Odinson," I said, reluctantly. I let go of her hand. "It is Laufeyson."

"Loki, this is...unexpected." Knight said. She tilts her head. "Is there a reason why?"

"I can trust someone like you to know," I said. Knight straightens her head. "Except you and the royal family; the people of Asgard don't know what I am."

"What you are does not change who you are, Loki." Knight said. "You are the same man I have known since I was a little girl." She feels alongside my cheek, softly, not rough. "You being a Frost Giant doesn't matter. What matters to me is knowing the prince I have fallen for."

Knight accepts me for who I am.


	2. An unexpected interuption

I ignore the boring—and very wordy—lecture Odin is giving Thor at his coronation. I wonder all the hell I can pull on Thor. All the things I had not done to Thor are at the mere tips of my fingers. How nice would it be to not be the one initiating an attack on the vault. I suppose it is never going to happen since only I am capable of sneaking in Frost Giants.

Hah, at least I am not the one setting things in motion.

A heavy sound makes the ground tremble beneath my boots.

Frost Giants.

But how?

The coronation is stopped.

Odin,Thor, and I went to check on the vault. The walls are scorched in deathly darkness, two asgardians perished by the hands of the foul intruders, and the floor is cracked in rugged dents. A feeling nagged me. A dangerous unsettling kind of feeling.

"Why attack now?" Thor asks.

"I suppose they thought everyone wouldn't notice," I guess. "When they are very wrong."

Odin stops.

Thor and I stop as well.

There is a shady gray smoke drifting out of the vault. The shape of a figure leaning against the wall almost sliding down terribly without balance stands out. The smoke clears away. A Frost Giant missing his legs became clear to our view. I feel a deep towards Frost Giants—that are not me,of course—coming back.

"Hello," The Frost Giant said.

"Father, let me finish—" Thor starts to say but Odin interjects.

"No," Odin said. Odin looks down towards the Frost Giant. "Who sent you here?"

"Laufey," The Frost Giant said, his eyes gazing towards me. "You think he doesn't remember?"

I feel my blood run cold.

"Remember what?" Odin asks.

The Frost Giant looks up towards Odin.

"You don't know," The Frost Giant said. "Neither of you remember," He turns his head towards me. "Except him!"

"Remember what?" I ask, pretending to not know. "That I know you are uglier than the sun?"

"No," The Frost Giant said. "You know what I am talking about."


	3. Questions galore!

I really tried to make Thor not go to Jotunheim. Unlike my previous efforts in the other timeline at that time I did; this is far more effort. But despite my attempts Thor and his friends decided to go straight to Jotunheim. Some one had to make sure they did not die. It could be a ambush for all I knew.

"Loki, where is the Asgardian trio going?" Knight asks.

I turn around seeing Knight puzzled standing by the door leading to the stable.

What I have learned about Knight so far is that she can get anywhere without making a sound similar to a skilled ninja on Midgard. That is partially how we met in the peak to teenage hood. I met Knight when I least expected a living soul at a crashed landing of a strange spacecraft. The spacecraft by then had been covered by wooden spikes reminding strongly of thorny trees contrasting out between a vibrant green field of grass.

"To Jotunheim," I said. "If you can..." I tap my fingers together. "I might have broken Jo's twin blades after borrowing them."

Knight looks at me in shock.

"You borrowed her twin blades?" Knight asks.

"I did," I said, with a nod.

"And you broke them," Knight said.

"To prove a point to Thor," I said.

"Let me guess; no two weapons can share the same power." Knight said.

"No," I said. "Thor believed Jo's blades can become merged and become a great weapon." Knight's face changes to a 'no wonder' reaction. "I do not know who convinced him of that...but please; replace them for me."

"I will," Knight said, nodding.

I take Knight's hand.

"You do know," I said. "I love you, no matter what happens, right?"

"I do," Knight said. "No matter what mess you get into."

Knight made me smile.

I let go of Knight's hand.

I walk past Knight right into the stables believing the immature attack on Jotunheim is not going to end out the same way. I forgot to mention the Frost Giant in the vault was killed as even without legs he can still hurt others. I do not know how Laufey can remember a timeline he never lived through beyond Thor's return to Asgard.

The Frost Giant did not lie when spoke of such.

We left the horses at the gate to the Bifrost.

"I heard a Frost Giant was saying about memories," Fandral said. "Did you meddle with memories?"

"No," I lied. "I am not accustomed to those spells. Never used them," I pat on the side of my horse. "I do not see how useful they are. He was wounded and recently against the wall. By that time he would accuse anyone of anything."

Thor knocks on the door.

As I recall, Heimdall in the previous timeline had been outside the doors trying to figure out how anyone could have used the Bifrost to enter Asgard from Jotunheim. It seems they did not use the Bifrost to enter the realm in the first place.

The door opens.

"What brings you here?" Heimdall asks.

"Jotunheim," Thor said. "We have some business there."

Heimdall looks over to me, skeptical at first, and then over towards Thor.

"Is this relating to the attack on the vault?" Heimdall asks.

"Yes," Thor and his friends said at once.

Heimdall takes a step back to the side and the door widens. I let the others go through first. I went in last when everyone was far from the doorway as possible more focused on getting to the destination and making some comments about doing it.

"I got your message," Heimdall said, stopping me in my tracks. "Are you sure about it?"

I nod.

"Absolutely," I said. "It is my business."

I walk past Heimdall.

What we do to correct our mistakes is very problematic and a mess itself. Heimdall sent us to Jotunheim shortly after. The cold breeze to Jotunheim brings chills down. Thor steps forward wielding his toyhammer—at least he acts like the Mjolnir is a toy—quickly heading down the passage. I feel doubtful anything will end well, that's why I sent a double of mine to Heimdall before going to the horses. Magic. That is how I summoned a double to the building concealing the Bifrost portal.

I saw the shapes of Frost Giants hiding under the cloak of fog.

They are expecting us.

So Laufey does remember.

_Oh no,_ I thought,_ I am wrong_. Thor did not act as if he knew; so did Odin, Frigga,Knight, and the Asgardian trio. I thank the stars for sending Heimdall that quick message. My boots crunch in the snow. My eyes glance from person to person taking in their prepared attitudes.

A Elk appears in Thor's path.

"Out of my way,overgrown moose!" Thor demands.

"That is not a moose,brother." I said, walking right to the front. "It is a elk."

"...A elk?" Fandral said. "A elk does not live in Jotunheim."

"Maybe it was brought by one of the nature loving Frost Giants," Sif said.

"Nice," Volstaag said. "Frost Giants do not visit Midgard."

The elk makes a hollow whistle.

I smile, patting on the elk's nose.

By far the book with the elk in Knight's prior timeline is my favorite. Favorite animal to me. Why? Because it was very loyal to the girl, Elizabeth,even when it was in Texas and she was in New York. It impressed me how a loyal wild life came to save the day.

Oh right, his name was Jake the elk.

"What is it?" Thor asks.

"This elk has been wandering in the wrong area," I said. "Someone sent him...in the wrong direction."

The elk licks my face.

"Hey," I said, wiping off the disgusting matter from my face. "I do not give you my permission to lick my face!"

The elk nudges me.

"I think he likes you," Sif said.

"I didn't know you were the nature kind, brother." Thor said, teasingly.

I glare over towards Thor.

"I am not," I said. I turn my head towards the elk. "Nod once if you're heading for New York."

The elk nods.

Oh my Asgard.

I have to make sure if this elk is very real.

"Idaho?" I ask.

The elk tilts his head.

"He understands English," Thor said. "Maybe he is a disguised Frost Giant!"

I glare over towards Thor, as did the others, as Frost Giants normally do not approach and lick someone's face as an elk.

"...What about Texas?" I ask.

The elk nods.

"Brother," I said. "This is not a Frost Giant. He is clearly a lost fictional character misguided off his path!" I turn my head towards the elk. "Take four steps back." The elk did as I instructed. "Now stay there."

I sent a string of magic after the elk.

The elk is gone.

"Off to the Frost Giants," Thor said, walking right past me.

Oh brother, I hate to do this to you but I have to. I wait for the others to go with Thor until I was only alone and they were on the bridge. I look up towards the sky just from solace knowing what I am doing is for all the right reasons. Contrary to it originally turned out things are going to be different in a way Thor never expected.

"Heimdall," I said. "Send them back."

I saw a golden light appear. Then Thor and his friend are gone. I have to face what problem is going to arise, first. I am the first in line because I made it happen! I walk over the bridge towards the place where Laufey was found in the original timeline. I knew Knight wouldn't understand why I sent them back and ordered Heimdall not to let them come. I did feel uncertain doing the approaching but who else knew why Laufey attacked?

Me.

Forgive me brother, but you are not the one who is a Frost Giant.


	4. hearing what you want to hear

I came into the snowy and throne like room except lacking support walls, a long carpet, windows draped by curtains, and a beautiful scenery. I stop in the middle of the clearing. The faint shapes of figures in the background brought doubt but overall awareness.

"Laufey," I said. "I know you are here."

The top of the cliff appears Laufey.

"Nice to see you finally come," Laufey said. "My son."

"I am not your son," I said, with a growl. "I am the son of Odin."

Laufey laughs.

"If that is what you want to believe, traitor of Asgard," Laufey said.

My anger became heated.

"That was a long time ago," I said. "To you, it is business we have never discussed."

"And you changed time," Laufey said. "I only remembered your very arrangement a month ago." Several of his men appear below the rocky structure sending glares at me. "You know...I do not take backstabbers lightly."

I narrow my eye towards Laufey.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask. "Sass me out?"

"No," Laufey said. "I just want to give someone answers who orcestrated this attack on the vault. You know...Loki,there is something you do not know about that coronation."

"I know everything about the coronation," I said.

Laufey smile.

"Thor is your spare," Laufey said.

"What?" I said, staring at Laufey. "If anything; I am _his_ emergency spare. The one that drags him out; not in."

"You changed time." I heard a familiar voice. "For Knight?"

I dread for who is behind me.

I must be dreaming. It has to be.

"Go on," Laufey said. "Face him."

I turn towards the source of the voice behind me

It is Thor.

ust without the hammer.

"Answer me, Loki." Thor said. "You fell for a mortal?"

I look over to Laufey.

"I don't know know he knows that," Laufey said.

I look towards Thor.

"I did not intend for Knight to become immortal," I said. "I only changed time so I never met Knight at all!"

"What is her real name?" Thor asks, stepping forward.

"It depends on which name you refer to," I said.

Thor's facial reaction is anger.

"The one she lived by," Thor said.

"Ivy," I said. "And she lived by taking pills everyday. Once a day."

"Loki," Thor said. "You grew soft for a mortal relying on medicine to live?" He looks at me, disgusted, not all the Thor I had known. Thor is mad,for sure. "What spell has she put you under?"

"None," I said. "The Knight I knew never—"

"Never what?" Thor asks. "Grew up on Asgard? Is that why you changed time?"

"For your information," I said. "I am not the one who changed time!" I raise my voice. "It was Scarlet! I wanted to not be the cause of so much death, again, because of my mistakes." I point to myself. "And knowing those who died makes it harder to stand living in a timeline where it_ happened!_"

"You fell for a mortal," Thor said.

"She is now immortal," I said. "Which is some form of amusing irony, I believe."

"How could you?" Thor asks. "How could you organize such a attack on the vault?"

Thor steps back.

"That was before I met Knight," I said.

"Do whatever you will," Thor said. "To the people of Asgard, you died by the hands of a Frost Giant." Thor looks up towards the sky. "Heimdall, take me back!"

Thor is gone in a bright yellow flash.

_What?_, I thought dumbfounded, _what did Thor mean by that?_

I suddenly feel like someone hit me at the back of the head then fell over landing on the grounding feeling a part of my skull aching. Wait, there can only be one explanation for this whole act. Thor had already decided to visit Jotunheim. Laufey ad explained to him, everything. Thor had expected me to go off and face Laufey.

Thor expected me to tell Heimdall not to bring me back from Jotunheim.

Thor expected everything_. _

I am quite alive.

I feel pain in my legs seeing other Frost Giants surrounding me. The pain is dire, morbid, and stinging. I half wanted to end the pain there by using the magic of 'painnuliffy'. Painnuliffy means to mute the pain. No longer a bother but it required emotion to be sacrificed and I barely trust such a spell. Why did I cast a spell on myself for Heimdall not to spot my presence? Why I am more stupid than Thor at this point. I can hear something breaking including cracks while laid on the hard concrete ground. I felt pinned to the ground by overwhelming weight.

Thor, whatever happened to you?

I blacked out right then.

This is a strange new timeline.


	5. Knights perspective - The Blades

Getting long swords similar to the one Jo normally uses was not an easy task at all. Oh by the stormy clouds of Asgard how can a Asgardian soul think it be so easy? The swordsmith handed me the swords with payment exchanged for the time.

"Thank you," I said.

"Why thank you for the puppy," The swordsmith said.

He wanted a puppy for his daughter but he didn't have the resource to do so.

"You're welcome," I said with a little laugh.

I had a bad feeling sitting in my stomach something wrong is going on. The puppy is on a chair wagging his little tail back and forth. I turn away from the man then walk out of the building into the streets of Asgard. Usually people would be walking down the streets chatting about the day or something that went on previously. Instead I saw Asgardians panicking about the sudden attack in Asgard's most important vault.

I walk past the crowd hearing the chanting of 'revenge for Asgard's fallen!' from the crowd. Normally I would intervene and try to reason with them that matters are being taken care of by the sons of Odin but I have a task to do. A task Loki had requested from me. Replace some swords and return them to the one eyed Asgardian Jo 'Lenisto' Dandottir. 'Lenisto' is a last name she goes by on Midgard for reasons not everyone knows. I walk down the street, take a right turn, make my way through a narrow passage between two buildings, and walk past a group of local friendly dogs wagging their tails.

I came to a stop at a door.

The twin swords all had characteristics and trademarks for Jo.

I knock on the door, rapidly in succession, three times.

After the third knocks of succession the door opens.

Out came Jo, the Asgardian woman lacking a right eye, with bright firey hair in a pony tail. Her shoulders are exposed enough I can see her unusually dark themed tattoo's standing out, and being in a warrior's armor. I am not in for the warrior part of Asgard's society even when I normally use my powers of spikes for various purposes.

"What is it?" Jo asks, shifting her black eyepatch over her right empty socket.

"The swords Loki borrowed from you," I said, holding them out for Jo.

"Mine," Jo said, snatching the swords from me. "Too long I've been using a short pathetic dagger on missions."

I blink, wondering how long Loki had borrowed the swords.

Jo raises her left brow.

Jo does not have a right eyebrow, at all. All that is remaining of the eyebrow is a thin scar from a fight between another Asgardian during her childhood. Well, actually, our childhood. She was more of a rebellious little girl. I promised her dad, Dan, to make sure his little girl didn't end up killing herself. Jo definitely was a wild child and that is how I met Loki. You see...we had a little adventure off Asgard's soil and I had to soften the landing. She got the scar a little after our return from a boy. Odin knows who that boy is!

Jo was born without a right eye.

"Loki put you up to this?" Jo asks.

"No," I lied,with a smile. "He did not."

"Why are you smiling?" Jo asks.

"I am happy you got your swords back," I lied.

"...Riight," Jo said, leaning against the door sounding unconvinced. "You know...girl...you smile every time you lie."

"But it is not a lie," I said. "I am really happy."

"Tell me who is the lucky girl," Jo said.

I raise my brows.

"What?" I ask.

"You are obviously lying about something," Jo said. "I have known you for a long time and you, seesh, can't make a straight lie in my face. Which is kind of awkward when you can do it in front of others and they may believe it or not believe it."

"Okay," I said, lowering my brows. "In case you haven't figured it out earlier; me and Loki. Those are the lucky people."

Jo's mouth drops.

"You are kidding," Jo said.

"No," I said. "I am not."

"I like to hear it from the man himself!" Jo said,taking out a sword from the sheath. "Wait..." She looks closer to it using her left eye. "Why is there a inscription of 'puppy' on my sword?" She glances up towards me appearing confused. "Knight...what did Loki do?"

"He broke it," I said.

"LOKI GAVE MY SWORDS TO THOR?" Jo shouts.

"I don't know about that part." I said.

"My stars," Jo said.

I had a bad feeling something had happened to Loki.

My Loki.

"...Where is Loki?" Jo asks.

"He went on a trip with Thor and his friends," I lied, this time not smiling.

"Good luck to them," Jo said. "I better go fix this error, have a good day, Knight!"

Jo shuts the door on me.

I turn around with a nagging bad feeling then begin making my way down the street.

_'You do know I love you, right?' Loki had asked, holding my hand. _

_'I do,' I had said. _

I look down towards the path.

_'Where are you going?' I had said._

_'Jotunheim,' Loki had said._

Could something have happened back at Jotunheim? No, Loki can take care of himself. No need to worry about someone capable of magic and taking down opponents like flies. Loki does not have the titles he has because of nothing! There is Thor and his friends, surely I am right. But a deep feeling inside my heart began to hurt. Something had gone wrong. Something Loki had not expected. I stop, leaning against the wall, feeling pain in my neck.

Last time I felt pain in my neck was growing pain.

I rub the side of my neck.

The pain is on the left side of my neck like I had been knocked out and been dragged somewhere.

What is going on?


	6. Knight's perspective - Where is Loki?

I had been requested to visit the castle.

I came to the door only to find Thor standing by appearing to be gloomy and bearer of news normally not heard. I stop seeing Thor's face. Thor looks up, at first surprised by my quick arrival, and then it turns into a bright kind of expression.

"Hello Knight," Thor said.

"Thor," I said. "Where is Loki?"

Thor's face turns into a grim kind of one.

"I am sorry," Thor said, apologetically. "One of the Frost Giants killed him when we went to pay Laufey a visit."

A strong gut feeling screams 'No!'.

"No..." I said. "How can..."

"I came back and one of Laufey's men was about to kill me when Loki, however heroically, came in then began helping me out." Thor explains. He seems to be enjoying telling me bad news. Why? Why Thor? You wouldn't be happy telling bad news when it involves your brother. "I lost my hammer, briefly, during the fight. Loki reasoned to me dealing with Laufey alone was his choice to find out what was happening." Thor lowers his head. "Sadly he was given a fatal grave wound..."

No, that can't be right.

Thor lifts his head up towards me.

"Before Loki died, he told me to tell you something." Thor said.

"What?" I ask.

"Ivy," Thor said.

I frown.

"Uh," I said. "As in the plant?" I fold my arms. "No way Loki would say that!"

"He did," Thor said. "And he told me you two were in a relationship."

"Are," I correct Thor. I unfold my arms. "I am allergic to poison ivy; Loki knows how I hate the mention of that name. My allergic reaction was terrible when we went camping on Midgard." I feel deep bitterness towards Thor. "One more time; where is Loki?"

"I buried his body in Jotunheim," Thor said. Thor has a small intentional pause. "Before..."

"Before what?" I ask.

"I made it into water," Thor said. "With his body becoming nothing but rock."

"Thor," I said. "Your magic is not that sufficient." My hands ball up into fists. "Stop it."

"It is the truth," Thor said, acting honest. "And Loki wanted me to tell you 'I love you'."

I step back.

"Loki already told me that before he left." I said. "You think he knows I have heard those words out of his mouth. Think; if he did that and then requested someone else to say it again, that is really redundant."

Thor nods, agreeing with me.

"Yes, it is." Thor said.

"That is pointless," I said. "So much pointless I cannot possibly extend into books. Oh wait!" I tap on my chin. "I can make scrolls of it, perhaps an essay or two about last words."

"Well," Thor said. "I am going to be crowned king in a couple hours; would you want to pay respects for his vigil?"

"Loki is alive," I said, in denial. "The only vigil I will never visit is _yours_."

I start to turn away but Thor caught me by the arm.

"Not all Frost Giants are soft, Ivy." Thor said.

"Call me that one more time," I said in anger.

The memory of my swollen and red face became fresh in my memory.

"That is your real name," Thor said. "You took pills everyday, every morning, because your brain has a problem and is land of waste." The words hurt more than acid. "Knight, you are not suppose to be on Asgard." My blood began to boil in a way I never really felt before. "You never were meant to be Asgardian. Loki fell for you when you were a mortal. A mortal. Loki made a mess and tried to fix it. You are a_ mistake_. Your real life is that of a mortal, Ivy of Midgard."

My arm became coated in spikes so Thor lets go staggering back covering his hand.

I slap Thor.

"Don't you dare say that name," I said. "Don't you ever call me that again. I dare not it again and I will go find Loki if it is the last thing I have to do."

"Your death," Thor said. "I suppose my problem would be gone."

"You..." I said. "Imbecile."

Thor smiles even with red dots along his cheek.

Why the hell do you smile at a insult?

"Goodbye," Thor said. "At least you might join him."

I turn away then begin heading my way to the Bifrost.

One way or another I am going to be tugging Loki out of Jotunheim. My legs feel terrible as though someone had decided to slap some form of torment cruelly wrapped around a metal stick into my knees. Regardless of my pain I went on. Maybe this is not my pain. This is not my pain. This might be Loki's pain. But how can I feel his pain?

I have learned when some one is very close to another person; they can feel the others pain when thousand of miles away. I heard a story of a mortal couple separated by various realms. These couple had been separated when they were sixty-two years old by the hands of Dark Elves. The man and woman both went through hardships that no human should go through yet they felt each others pain not the ones they should be feeling by whatever had been inflicted on them. Eventually they were reunited in their late ninety's—they looked good for their age, remarkably young enough to be forty—then returned to their realm Midgard for the rest of their lives.

I am coming for you, Loki.


	7. Knight's perspective - A mission in

"Odin does not want anyone going to Jotunheim at this time," Heimdall said.

"What if I told you Loki is alive?" I ask.

"Loki is dead," Heimdall said. "I have not been able to see his presence."

"What about the other timelines?" I ask. "Is he alive in them?"

"Yes," Heimdall said.

"After visiting Jotunheim?" I ask.

"Yes," Heimdall said.

I smile.

"Then surely he is alive," I said,I held up my left hand. "We are engaged."

Heimdall is shocked.

"You're...engaged?" Heimdall asks.

"Yes," I said. "With Loki." I wiggle my engagement finger. "I can feel his pain. We're soulmates."

"That is a shock," Heimdall said.

"Why is it so shocking?" I ask. "It is not a surprise really."

"You are the Asgardian who crashed a spaceship and made a name for herself summoning spikes conveniently," Heimdall said. "I was there to see your childhood mess."

I smile, sheepishly.

"My bad," I said. "Please, send me there."

"Loki also told me you might come," Heimdall said.

I raise a brow.

"So?" I ask.

"No," Heimdall said.

"Send me there," I said. "If I do not come back with Loki in 20 minutes then you are right and I am wrong. You can also teleport me back to Asgard if I am not calling by 20 minutes."

"I heard there is a rescue mission for a dead man going on," Jo's voice came from the door.

I look over my shoulder seeing a prepared Jo with her twin long swords.

"Jo," I said. "Thor told you?"

"No," Jo said. "I saw and heard your...strange discussion when nearby. I like to kick the ass of some rough Frost Giants."

"Let's go then," I said.

Heimdall sent us to Jotunheim but I mostly think he was more confident about my promise when Jo had come in. The pain in my legs, or more like Loki's legs, has subsided. I do not always rely on my spikes to show up when embarking on what is a dangerous mission. Jo gave me the stop handsign when we came to a frosty cave.

"I hear them," Jo said. "We have to be silent."

I nod.

"I am good with silence," I said.

Jo raises her left brow.

"...And they're talking about legs," Jo said. "They..." She covers her mouth. "Oh my Asgard."

"What?" I ask, in a low voice.

Jo uncovers her mouth looking sick.

"Let's say Loki is out cold and he doesn't have legs." Jo said.

I frown.

"That is sickening," I said, in a lower voice. "We have to go in right now—"

Jo stops me putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Knighty," Jo said. "Don't try to be the hero; we have to figure out what our plan is."

I pause.

"Well..." I said. "Maybe we can take him to Midgard and then crash the coronation with proof."

"Proof of his life with nothing?" Jo asks.

I smile with a little laugh.

"Not just nothing," I said. "His legs." I held up my two fingers. "When a body part has cut off it doesn't turn the color of death right on the spot. It takes a couple hours for decapitated legs to change colors for a Frost Giant," Jo stares at me with a 'how do you know that' questionable look. "And there is some sustainable proof for the Healers to tell the legs were cut off when Loki had been alive."

"...But why Midgard?" Jo asks.

"Loki would not want his father to see him weak and bleeding," I said. "Remember Midgard's time is different and hours pass in minutes to us in Midgardian time."

Jo nods.

"I get it," Jo said. "I hope."

"Good," I said.

"But the other part is puzzling," Jo said. "Asgardians should not be aware how long it takes for Frost Giant's legs to change colors."

"There is a bed time story called the winter gear and a book about Frost Giant anatomy," I explain. "The Frost Giant anatomy book is in the great library of spells."

"...Bookworm." I said.

"Reading does pay off," I said. "Unlike what you think of them as a waste of time."

"Knight," Jo said. "Back on point. We have a base to storm and we have to do it right or else we are both dead."

"We have fifteen minutes," I said.

"How long does it take for you to make a mobile cot?" Jo asks.

"Five minutes," I said.

Jo looks over to the firesome light in the cave.

"It will take me ten minutes to get them down," Jo said. "I know a short cut to Midgard. I know some friend in New Mexico where Loki can stay for a couple hours—" She stops. "Wait...The coronation is going to be in a couple hours. I do not believe Thor would make it happen this hour."

"Thor is different," I said. "Thor may convince Odin to change his mind because of this mission and to prevent anyone knowing he lied."

Jo blankly stares at me; her left eye blinking and a unsure look on her face.

"...How would Thor be aware I am here?" Jo asks.

"Trust me," I said. "Thor is likely to check if I did go alone."

"I will see what I can do," Jo said. "And hope Jane Foster is home."

"...Hmm," I said. "What if other Frost Giants appear out no where and attack me while I make the cot?"

"Then it is time you show why you are called the goddess of spikes,my friend." Jo said. "Since we have the plan figured out; go to the wide bridge with animal themed icicles and make the cot."

So that is what I did.

I wore a big warm coat that fit around my arms, elbows, and shoulders. Jo did not go in any kind of winter gear into Jotunheim without a single fear of getting her eyes frozen. I summon a bed of curly dark spikes into the size of a typical bed long enough for a man. I make the spikes go down connecting to other bends then wrap themselves around the square patterns. Next up is the wheels for the mobile bed and the handle.

At the corner of my right eye, to the side, I see the shapes of Frost Giants.

They are coming.

No, I am not talking about Jo and Loki.

The unfriendly Frost Giants appear clearly to my eyes.

"It is spiking time," I said, lifting my right arm to the side and raise it up.

I turn over my right hand then bend my fingers up.

Below the unsuspecting Frost Giants long sharp spikes shot up striking through their chests. Those struck by the spikes shatter into pieces like icicles knocked off a tree branch. I use my left hand to make the other vital parts of the mobile cot while getting rid of the coming Frost Giants. _Why not make a field of spikes?_, I thought, _to make the Frost Giants work to come near me. _I use both of my hands to summon a field of spikes surrounding me a couple miles away right in the path of the Frost Giants except for the back entrance to the extremely wide snow filled bridge; I made the back entrance into a spike gate only able to move when a friend of mine comes.

I turn back towards the in progress mobile cot.

I spin my right index finger in a circle below the right hand corner of the bed cot making a spike curl into a complete ball. I held my right hand up in the air then turn it in a closed fist sensing one of the spike field had been broken. The cries of warrior Frost Giants in the distance brought chills down to my skin under the warm coat. I lower my right hand down turning it back towards the mobile cot.

It took me 11 minutes to get the mobile cot done.

Why?

Because Frost Giants kept breaking the field of spikes.

I hear the back entrance swing slide open and then shut.

I look over my shoulder to see Jo.

"Guess who I called a terrible swordsman!" Jo shouts, with an unconscious Loki over her shoulder while some balancing two swords and a wrapped up blanket in her other arm. "He's honestly terrible fighting against twin blades, like really, why is he even a king when he can't even fight a woman?"

That is certainly a surprise.

But Jo? Fighting against Laufey? What kind of world am I in?

I hear the loud crashing sounds of spikes being torn down to the right.

"The mobile cot is ready," I said. "And this short cut better be fast."

"It is," Jo said, nodding. "I might have...ticked him off."

Jo took the mobile cot with Loki and I took the blankets. Loki is going to thank me later when he learns who exactly saved him. A funny story that I will likely brag about to the grand kids. If we had kids in the future, that is. It also depends when Loki wants to start a family. It is Loki's choice.

What direction Jo went is beyond me. I had to make a mountain of spikes disappear just for her—because Jo insisted it is part of the short cut—to escape Jotunheim. Okay I did see Jo disappear between a large passageway between two gigantic mounds resembling mountains covered in snow. I turn away then see Laufey is five feet away from me.

"You," Laufey said. "You are not the one eyed Asgardian woman!"

"I know," I said. "I am Knight and I have both eyes. I heard you were defeated by a...woman."

Laufey sneers then runs towards me.

"Heimdall, take me back!" I shout.


	8. Knight's perspective - crashing a

Normally crashing a coronation is frowned upon unless it were for emergencies.

This counts as one.

The surroundings changed from the mountains of Jotunheim to the inside of the Bifrost building. Heimdall is holding a stop watch in one hand leaning against his sword insert into the large keyhole to the Bifrost. Heimdall looks up from the stopwatch towards me.

"Eighteen minutes," Heimdall said, clicking the top of the stopwatch. "And you have not come back with..." Heimdall glances to both of my sides using his eyes. Heimdall raises a brow up. Then he pinches his nose. "Where is the other Asgardian I sent with you?"

"Jo will be back, soon," I said. Heimdall lowers his brow. "I am not making the smell; that is the legs."

Heimdall looks down towards my legs.

"Not my legs," I said,rolling an eye. "I am holding the proof in my arms."

"Out," Heimdall said. "Before it sickens me." I walk towards the door. "The Coronation has resumed."

I stop in my tracks.

"Did they start over?" I ask.

"Yes," Heimdall said, nodding.

"Good," I said. "Plenty of time!"

I rush out the doors to the outside.

The bridge is so far from the city. The plenty of time I am referring to is '30 minutes' but having to walk will make my travel 43 minutes. I wonder why I did not ride a horse to the Bifrost. I notice there is not a horse except for Heimdall's tied to the usual horse stop post. How did I not notice Jo had been following me? I look down scratching my head thinking back.

I hear a snort.

I take my hand out of my hair and look up to see a huge animal with antlers set apart enough a human being could have hitched a ride on them. I almost mistook the animal for a moose for a moment there because of the antlers then realize this is a elk. It is strange because elks are not usually bigger than they are in Midgard.

The elk pats his left hoof on the ground.

The elk turns to the side and lowers himself to the ground.

"You are not a horse," I said.

The elk makes a hollow whistle turning his head towards the castle.

"You understand English?" I ask.

The elk turns his head back towards me and gave a ugly glare.

I never seen a elk make such a bad glare.

"Did Loki make you?" I ask.

The elk shook his head.

"Are you a shapeshifter?" I ask.

The elk shook his head, again.

"Can you speak?" I ask.

The elk glares at me.

"Oh," I said. "You can't."

Thanks to bringing a large backpack that keeps everything in place I can keep my proof from getting lost. I put the wrapped up legs into the backpack—which might be considered magical for Midgardians when it seems bigger by the inside—then close the backpack and put the backpack straps around my shoulders.

I get on the elk's back.

The elk stands upright turning away from the Bifrost building making a grunt. He pats on the pavement with his left hoof. Then the elk speeds across the bridge running fast for a large elk his size. I hang on to the elk feeling the wind go through my hair. The elk leaps over some left behind items on the ground in a way best compared to a well trained stallion. The unusual elk is not of any kind of realm, I believe, because of his strangely personified characteristics not normal for a elk.

In 23 minutes the elk made it to the castle.

Still, this is one fast elk.

The elk comes to a halt five feet from the door to the castle. The elk kneels down towards the ground. I get off the elk's back landing on the pavement feet first. I get my bearings together.

"Thank you, unusual—" I start to say, turning towards the elk.

The elk is gone.

"...elk." I finish.

I take the backpack off my shoulders, unbutton it, then take out the wrapped up legs. I drop the backpack to the side of the door. Doing a major interruption during a coronation is normally frowned upon except for cases of emergencies and this counts as one of them. I open the left door with my free left hand then walk into the castle letting go of the handle.

Thor is going to hate me for this.


	9. Nothing goes our way

_Everything felt like a dream, as though it really is not happening. My dream came to Thor's coronation except I am not there. The loud closing of a door caught everyone's attention towards a young Asgardian woman holding what seems to be a pair of wrapped up blankets. _

_I recognize the woman._

_She is Knight._

_Everyone is pinching their nose except for the royals._

_"What is in those blankets?" Odin asks. _

_"Proof that your son has lied," Knight said. "To everyone."_

_Thor did not seem too pleased._

_"No, I have not lied," Thor said. "And she carries a terrible stench."_

_"Perhaps you can explain what my son has lied about," Odin said. "And why you bring in unpleasant smell to the throne room."_

_Knight clears her throat. _

_"Loki," Knight said. "I have seen Loki alive for myself, but...I have his legs wrapped in these blankets." There is a collective sound of disgust. "You are smelling Loki's legs."_

_"Then where is Loki?" Odin asks._

_Frigga looks over towards Thor at least visibly puzzled about the circumstance._

_"Midgard," Knight said. "Loki is recovering from what Thor left him to! Thor told me."_

I awake on a couch feeling something around my neck. I take it off to see it is a neck brace. My back feels achy and sore from healing whatever damage had been inflicted by the amount of weight left by the Frost Giants. Was the dream real or a figment of my imagination? Knight,crashing a coronation, that seems bazaar.

I look down to see what is left of my legs, apparently stubs, wrapped up.

"My legs..." I said, staring at the stump

"Jaaanne," A young woman's voice drew my attention. "Why is there a hot pale guy on your couch?"

I look over the couch seeing a young woman holding a small machine being square in her hands gawking at me in shock. The young woman had on glasses with square shaped lens.

"Oh," Another young woman's voice came from the doorway. "That is Loki."

It took me a while to recognize Darcy and Jane.

I nearly forgot the previous timeline, how great.

"Loki who?" Darcy asks.

"Odinson," I said. "And you are Jane's co-worker."

Jane came in holding a bag of groceries.

"I just met you," Jane said.

"Well," I said. "I only know you because of the pictures and..." It felt strange to see the woman who had slapped me in the previous timeline not giving a care or something about my presence. "This still doesn't feel right."

"Jo told him," Jane said.

"Jo who?" Darcy asks,tilting her head.

"Jo the woman who gave you a replaced music player," Jane said. "It didn't need batteries, ring a bell?"

Darcy straightens her head.

"Oooh," Darcy said. "I remember."

"I still can't believe I am in the house of Jane Foster," I said.

"...Jo can't possibly have told you my last name," Jane said, looking at me strangely.

I smile at Jane's perplexed reaction.

"I already knew your names,mortals." I said. "In fact you are in New Mexico in the year 2011 and you are researchers of something I cannot remember accurately. You were driving a jeep last night in the rain, during a random storm, where you..." I stop at the sentence. "Oh well, that timeline has been canceled."

"Timeline," Jane repeats.

"Yes," I said, with a sigh. "It should be Thor here, not me."

"As in, time travel?" Jane asks.

"Yes," I said. "Meddling with time is foolish. But I did and I don't regret it."

"Did you make it rain, Loki?" Darcy asks.

"Yes," I sarcastically said, in utmost serious voice. "To make it rain you must go outside and do the rain dance."

Darcy went through the door.

"I was kidding," I said, watching Darcy do the rain dance. Jane is staring at me. "I made a mess in the previous timeline and fixed it. My brother..." I sigh. "Jane Foster, you may want to sit down for this."

Jane down into the chair.

"I am listening," Jane said.

I explain to Jane about what I did and what happened, only leaving out the exact name of New York City,including mentioning Selvig. I left out the number of people who died. I described Wattpadheim to Jane in a way she can understand to my best ability. Jane's expression turns into a surprised one at the end of the story.

"You fell for a fangirl?" Jane said, in shock.

"...Yes," I said. "But Knight is not a fangirl. She is a person with her own mind and different background. Otherwise she is the same person I met in a strange realm. Because of me, Knight nearly died as a mortal and so did many people lose their own existence."

"But it was Thor who suggested the site." Jane said.

I sigh.

"Yes," I said. "But I never intended for a little friendship to turn into this big...thing."

"How is it a thing?" Jane asks.

"I really cannot describe it, Jane." I said. "And sadly I may have an idea what may happen to Thor in this timeline."

"Then it wasn't your fault," Jane said. "It was the fault of Thor mistaking the exact name of the site. It is an easy mistake when you are from a realm filled of gods referring to other places by 'gard' and 'heim'."

"You have a point," I said.

"But, from the story you told me, Thor has changed unexpectedly," Jane said. "Maybe he remembers."

"Thor does not remember suggesting Wattpadheim to me," I said. "If he had remembered he would have asked me a month ago about it."

"So he got bad info," Jane said. "Just only why the timeline has changed. The reason."

"Knight," I said.

Darcy came in appearing to be frustrated.

"It won't rain," Darcy complains with a whine.

"I am not the god of mischief because of nothing, mortal." I said.

"Show me magic," Darcy said.

"Sure," I said. "You want goats in the house?"

"Let's go with that," Darcy said.

"Darcy, goats—" Jane starts to say but I made goats appear all over the house. Suddenly it smelled really, really, really bad. "...Poop a lot."

"He is the real deal," Darcy said. "This hot guy is a god!"

"You want bunnies?" I ask.

"I like bunnies," Darcy said.

"What about vampire bunnies?" I ask.

"Loki," Jane said. "That is enough."

I snap my fingers and the room is cleared of the animals. But the smell still lingers. Jane gets out a bottle with a squirt related device on the top then sprays it in all over the rooms including the living room. I normally did not have this kind of fun towards Jane and her friends in the previous timeline due to some little bitterness about my attack on New York.

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"Seven hours!" Jane replies from down the hall. "And counting. No Darcy, he is only here for a day."

"Aww," Darcy complains. "Why can't I show him to youtube?"

"Because I do not have legs," I said.

"Exactly!" Jane came back with a load of laundry in a basket. "Jo said once everything has cooled down you're going back...Depending on whatever happens after the coronation."

The coronation.

Thor.

"It is happening right now," I said. I can feel pain from my hand. I look down to see not a mark. This is puzzling. It is like I was holding a closed fist tightly in anger. "Possibly."

"How long is time on your home realm?" Darcy asks.

Jane went into the hallway across disappearing for a few minutes.

"To you, you are in Asgard for a couple minutes," I said. "But to Midgard it is hours."

"So it's just like the whole seven day thing except time went by faster to Earth!" Darcy exclaims.

"...Seven day thing?" I said.

"Some say the earth was made in seven days." Darcy said.

I laugh, so hard, at Darcy's reply.

"That is not true," I said. "It is amusing how someone from Asgard, older than everyone, went down and said such things." I shook my head at the amusing comment. "The Earth was made by a dying star and rocks struck each other until you have a planet with foolish barbarians traveling a lot."

"You lived during that era?" Darcy asks.

"Of course not!" I said. "I would be old and crippled if I were."

"So gods do age." Darcy said, with a gasp.

"Just very slowly," I said. "It must have been in Bor's time, or, Buri's time. I cannot remember which one...It must have been in Buri's time, I think. Memory is not the best about that."

"What is Asgard like?" Darcy asks.

"A very proper kingdom," I said.

Jane came back without a basket and instead is holding crutches.

Oh no, not them.

"You will need these," Jane said, putting them near the side of the couch.

"What?" I ask, puzzled.

"You will need them," Jane said. "It is not like someone is going to be sent to help you walk."

"I don't need help to walk," I said.

"Which is why you have the crutches," Jane said. "Jo told me about the possibility." She looks over towards the crutches and then back to me. "Do you not want the crutches?"

I take the crutches.

"Mine," I said.

"I thought so," Jane said, walking back to the kitchen.

"I am getting coffee from Starbucks," Darcy said. "And I'll be back to see if he is still here."

"Don't bet on it," I said.

Darcy went through the door to the house and the door closes behind her. I decide to make the top part of my crutches fluffy pink unicorns with white manes. If I am to return then I should go back with walking items far magnificent enough Thor would want to get his legs injured and require crutches. We all know who's going to use them only once because of a honest reason.

Me.

"Do you have a backyard, Jane?" I ask.

"Yes," Jane said. "Everyone on Earth does...well except for the city slickers."

"I am familiar to that word," I said. "Fortunately."

I use the crutches to go forwards off the couch. I wanted to scratch my neck so dearly that I rub my neck against my shoulder just to satisfy the itch. Odin knows how awkward that looked.

"The door to the backyard is down the left hand side hallway and you can't miss it," Jane said. "There is even a sign reading 'Backyard'."

"Why do you need a sign?" I ask, my head turned towards Jane.

"I put it there just for you," Jane said. "And everywhere in my house last night."

I notice the sign across from me read 'living room'. I frown at how in the nine realms does a Midgardian believe a god such as me doesn't know their way around a house. It is difficult to move myself around the couch lacking legs. The crutches rounded bottom tap on the wooden floor. I hear Jane open the refrigerator in the kitchen that has a wide window screen allowing a perfect view of the desert scenery.

I have a feeling the coronation has been ended.

In the time I had got up and made my way to the door; 12 minutes passed.

Turns out there is a another hall behind the door leading to the backyard. So I spent 17 long treacherous minutes getting down the hall, making a difficult turn to the right, and using hands to get myself further using an uncomfortable walk support. The ponies did not even help in the slightest. I came to a stop at the sliding door feeling relieved I finally made it.

I do not want to turn around and make the long trip again.

I use my right hand to slide the door open.

"I am not crutching back in," I said, striding myself out of the building.

Suddenly I feel pain from my right hand, once four feet from the door, and then lean against the crutch somehow keeping myself balanced. I look down towards my hand seeing not a mark, again, in where there should be. This is very strange; it feels like I am connected to someone.

I feel a drop of rain land on my right hand.

I look up towards the sky.

There is a slowly assimilating dark cloud rotating above Jane Foster's yard. I feel an emotion that is not mine. The emotion is desperate. I force myself to get in the straight middle where the cloud has a rounded entrance being made similar to a doughnut. Rain pours around me except it did not land on my face. Hopefully this means Thor has been dealt with.

"I am ready!" I shout.

Hopefully I get my legs back.

Yellow light appears around me and then I am sucked into the portal with crutches. I saw the sky pass, I saw many of the planets go by, and a boring space I have seen several times prior skate on by. I land in the trembling bifrost feeling an instinct to run through the doorless threshold. I did not think; I only went outside the Bifrost.

I came to a stop outside the Bifrost once hearing Thor's screech.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Came Thor.

I look over seeing Knight with her hand stuck in the key hole to the Bifrost.

What?

"Knight?" I said. "Why is your hand in there?"

Knight smiles, no doubtly in pain, in her best fake attempt.

"Hang on," Knight said.

Knight yanks her hand out of the Bifrost and then there is an explosion. I land on what remains of the Rainbow bridge by using a knife of mine to stop my fall. A bright light went in the distance and then there is silence. I use what remained of a rock sit myself upwards. I did not see Thor and Knight anywhere in my view.

There was a portal.

That portal closed after something small entered it.

I feel a sense of deja vu.

The first time the Bifrost was destroyed had been the works of Thor and my attempt to do Asgard a favor. A stupid and deadly favor, I should have been thinking back then. Could the figure have been Thor? A sickening feeling came in my gut. No! I do not want to believe it.

I see horses come.

Perhaps they can explain what happened.


	10. There is no one else like you, Knight

I had been told by Odin that Knight and Thor had a conflict. A conflict Odin couldn't very well explain because he did not know everything in what lead to Thor's sudden change of heart. Frigga feared the worst for Thor and she cried in her chambers. I didn't want to believe Thor suffered my fate. I wanted to believe what Frigga did.

So I did.

When I had my legs back, I went to the destroyed rainbow bridge.

No one in the kingdom knew how Knight got her hand into the keyhole.

But perhaps Heimdall knows.

"I knew you would come," Heimdall said, standing guard at where he used to stand inside.

I walk over.

"What happened to Knight?" I ask.

"Depends what you last saw her doing," Heimdall said.

"She had her hand in the hole," I said.

Heimdall smiles turning his head towards me.

"She is in the Bifrost," Heimdall said.

"But the Bifrost is destroyed," I said. "I saw it."

"What I mean is, Loki, she is connected to it." Heimdall said. "Her solid body is, well, we say is not there because of the explosion. She is still alive but part of the Bifrost. Knight may be here, to her, but to us she is not there."

"So...Knight is alive," I said, feeling relief.

"Yes," Heimdall said. "She might be anywhere,or, everywhere."

"Loki," I heard Knight's voice. "Was Thor telling the truth?"

"Yes," I said.

"Hm?" Heimdall asks, raising a brow. "What are you saying yes to?"

"Knight," I said. "But...I hear her and you don't."

"You have a connection with Knight," Heimdall said. "A soul kind of one."

I look over.

"Tell me you don't know about soulmates," Heimdall said.

"...I forgot about it." I said.

It made sense why I felt those feelings. They are Knight's feelings. I saw Knight's figure outlined in faint blue smoke standing beside me.

"I remember," Knight said, but she is not angry. "I remember now. But you must not call me Ivy," She held her up index finger. "You know how allergic I am to poison ivy."

I remember that one night she went camping on Midgard and came back with a bad allergic reaction.

I nod to Knight.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Here," Knight said, putting one transparent hand swirling in blue smoke on my chest. "I always have." She looks over to Heimdall and then back to me. "I did it for you...To bring you back. But ending out this way was an accident."

"Knight put her hand in the sword hole," Heimdall said.

"Yes," I said.

"Thor must have done something to make it unstable," Heimdall said.

"He used his hammer on the portal," Knight said. "He destroyed it and while he did...a sensitive part of the Bifrost opened. My hand..." She held up her right hand off my chest. I saw a hole right through it in the shape of a circle. "I am not proud of it but I tried to catch one of those diamonds and then...my blood fell in. It fell into the hole, the hole widened, and I accidentally slipped and fell. My hand landed in there."

_Diamonds?_, I thought, _I don't remember diamonds in there. _

"I only realized my hand was keeping the Bifrost together and operating when I heard you," Knight said. "Then I knew." I feel touched. "I had to make sure the man I've fallen for unconditionally made it back home."

"Thor broke the entrance to the portal," I said.

"Now it makes sense," Heimdall said, with a nod. "But getting Knight out, once repairing the Bifrost, is not going to be easy."

"How long?" I ask.

"Repairing the bifrost?" Heimdall asks.

"Yes," I said.

"Years," Heimdall said.

I remember the Tesseract.

I turn towards Knight.

"I can wait," Knight said. "I have all the time in the world for you, Loki."

"I can, too." I said. "There is no one else like you,Knight."

"I have to go," Knight said, our fingers had intertwined. She slowly, but reluctantly, slips her fingers out of my hand. "Don't worry about Thor." Why is that alarming? "Jo...sort of got stranded on Midgard."

"What do you mean don't worry about him?" I ask.

"You'll see," Knight said. "He'll be okay. Just...a little bitter."

Knight fades from my sight.

"Am I going to see you again?" I ask.

"You can," Knight said. "When I have all my strength back from today...I'll miss you."

I wanted to grab Knight into my arms, hug her tightly, and not let Knight go.

Knight disappears before my eyes into the dark night.

"Using the power of the Bifrost to appear can be straining," Heimdall said. "But she handled it quite well for a Asgardian."

I turn towards Heimdall.

"That's my fiancee," I said. "She has always been a tough cookie."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N **How do you think this turned out, LoKnight shippers?

Sequel is 'Mischief and Hope'! .


End file.
